


Train ride

by adnarim97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, fail fluff, im rly not good at writing in 3rd person, not rly fluff maybe?? i'm not quite sure, not rly good at writing at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble with the Touou team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train ride

This drabble was inspired by a ‘imagineyourotp’ post on tumblr (/post/70574160748). I really felt like writing this, it’s pretty late and I don’t have an beta reader, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

…

Touhou basketball team had been off training in another city over the semester. The whole team had worked on their individual skilles, improving their play. But their ‘trip’ has come to an end and they were now boarding their train home.

Their manager Momoi along with their coach had their own cabin, to be able to discuss new strategies and information about their next opponent. Leaving the 5 starters of Touhou sharing an cabin of their own. But there was one problem they realized after they had entered. There was only 4 seats. Wakamatsu who’d been the last to enter was not amused.  
“Eeh? There must be some mistake? Where the hell am I supposed to sit?” The blond grunted loudly.  
“You can always stand up the whole ride you know…” The tanned ace lazily said, looking out the window, clearly not intresed about the other’s problem.  
“No way! It’s over an hour ride! I’m gonna go talk to the coach.” Wakamatsu mumbled.  
“We shouldn’t disturb them. They won’t like to be botherd by us unless it’s important.” Susa said simply, but it was enough to get the blond to stop in his tracks.  
“Yeah” the usual sadistic smile was showed on Imayoshi’s face “Why don’t you just sit down…” his smirk grew slightly wider “… in Aomine’s lap maybe?”  
“Huh?!” The blonde stared at the captain in horror “Fuck no! Anyone but him!” Aomine had turned his head after the suggestion and was now looking at the almost screaming blond, surprisingly not saying a word.  
“Y-you could sit in my lap, but I’m afraid you’re too heavy for me, sorry” Sakurai spoke up in an apologetic tone.  
“What about you Susa?” Wakamatsu turned to look at his senior, with almost pleading eyes. Susa just shook his head mimicking a ‘sorry’. The blond opend is mouth to protest, but was cut short by a deep sigh from the ace.  
“Can’t you just shut up already, you’re giving me an headache. Just come here already, and stop shouting…” Imayoshi pushed his glasses higher up to his nose and grinned broadly, he really enjoyed to make other people unhappy, and the blond was indeed not enjoying this moment. Wakamatsu swallowed thickly, debating whenever he should protest or not. But he was really tired after the hard training and didn’t have enough energy to go on. He slowly made his way off to the right corner of the cabin, and seated himself upon Aomine.  
“Aren’t you cute?” The captain said in an too sweet voice. Wakamatsu stiffened and turned an bright red, looking out the window in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, and silently wishing their captain would go fuck himself.

The minutes passed by slowly, before either one of Aomine or Wakamatsu had realized it they had driffted of to sleep. The blonde had fallen back against the other and rested his head on his shoulder. One of Aomine hand had found its way around Wakamatsu’s stomach and was (unconsciously) holding on to the other gently. The other three team mates was whispering to each other, trying not to wake them. At one point Imayoshi had taken out his mobile phone and snapped a photo of the two, despite Sakurai’s low protests. The captain really enjoyed playing with others, and he would most defiantly use the photo against the sleeping boys later.

…

Aah, I really did try… oh well, this was pretty fun to write. I hope someone like it.  
\- Miranda


End file.
